


Pesterlog

by lord_of_cats



Series: cat-lords pesterlog experiments [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Pesterlog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lord_of_cats/pseuds/lord_of_cats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has a little something to say to Dave after Rose reveals his biggest secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pesterlog

**Author's Note:**

> this is just me learning how to pesterlog, as I've never used the homestuck skin before.

tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering ectoBiologist  at 19:03  
TT: Hello John.   
EB: hey rose! what's up?   
TT: Nothing. Can't a girl simply say hello to one of her friends?   
EB: but rose! why say nothing when the ceiling is so obviously up?   
TT: Actually, I'm outside at the moment.   
EB: so?  
EB: the stars are out aren't they?  
EB: or...the sun is shining.  
EB: whatever time it is for you over in new York.  
TT: It is around five o'clock.   
TT: And very cloudy outside. I think soon the rain clouds above will empty their bowels upon my prone and vulnerable form, dousing me in their liquid radiance.   
EB: wow rose, have you been practicing poetry again?  
EB: no offence, but i think you should let dave do all the poetry in the group.  
EB: oops i mean 'sweet beats yo'   
EB: and i just said dave was good at rapping.   
EB: which is quite untrue.  
TT: Yes, my brother isn't quite the 'master of the sick beats' as he thinks he is.  
EB: haha yeah.  
EB: he tried to rap about carrots the other day.   
EB: he's such a lame weirdo :B   
TT: Speaking of lame weirdos...  
EB: what?  
TT: ...  
EB: what are you talking about?   
TT: ...  
EB: are you implying something i'm not getting?   
TT: ...   
EB: is this something to do with dave?  
TT: Finally, he gets it.   
EB: ...  
TT: I'm just saying, when are you going to confess your undying love for him?   
EB: rose? what gave you the idea i liked him like that?   
TT: John, I'm not an idiot.   
EB: am i that obvious?   
TT: No, not really.  
TT: Not to him apparently.   
TT: Jade and I are not so dense.   
EB: well that's a relief!  
EB: ...kind of  
TT: Well you'll be even more relieved to know Dave likes you back.   
TT: I'd even go so far as to say he's deeply in love with you John.   
TT: Possibly even more in love with you than you are with him.   
TT: Which is quite some feat.   
TT: I thought you just wanted to know.  
TT: Have fun with your newfound knowledge.   
tentacleTherapist [TT]  ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB]  at 19:20   
EB: wait rose what the fuck?

 

What?  
Did Rose just say Dave was in love with you, John Egbert?  
You don't know if this is some God-given miracle or a cruel prank.  
...you guess you'd better find out.

 

ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 19:23  
EB: um, hey dave!   
TG: oh hey john.   
TG: hows my best fucking bro going at this fine hour   
EB: pretty good actually!   
EB: rose just told me something pretty interesting actually. ;B   
TG: oh no  
TG: that bitch better not have  
EB: by 'not have' do you mean telling me about your undying, non-bromantic feelings for me?  
TG: what the hell did that nosey broad say?  
EB: TT: I'd even go so far as to say he's deeply in love with you John.  
TG: oh FUCK NO  
EB: dave its ok  
TG: no its not. that fucking nosey bitch ruined EVERYTHING! now you hate me and youll never speak to me again.  
TG: ill get shunned out of reality for being rejected.  
TG: kicked out onto the streets  
TG: there ill rot away until all that's left is a pile of stinking bones  
TG: eventually urban legends will arise from my passing  
TG: 'hey, did you hear about that dave guy? i heard he got horribly rejected or something and internally combusted or some shit like that'  
TG: 'haha yeah, some nosey ass lil cunt fucking ruined everything for him, isn't that funny?'  
EB: dave, you're over-reacting.  
EB: i'd never hate you.  
EB: never have, never will.  
EB: i think you're pretty neat actually  
TG: pretty...neat?  
EB: yeah.  
EB: you're really intelligent, and funny, and cool.  
EB: and from what i've seen, pretty hot too ;B  
TG: wait, are you saying what i think you are  
EB: yep  
EB: dave strider, i love you.  
TG: ha...ha...ha...  
TG: ummmm  
TG: i...  
TG: oh god...  
EB: you called?  
TG: no no, shut up. stop talking.  
EB: but i'm not talking dave. i'm typing.  
TG: then stop typing goddamn  
TG: i um...love you too  
TG: although i guess you already know this because of miss tentacle fetishist over there  
EB: hee hee :B  
TG: shut up  
TG: stop being so damned cute all the fucking time goddamn  
EB: :"B  
TG: wait what the fuck  
TG: why does your emoticon look like fucking Naruto  
EB: it's blushing, see? : " )  
EB: because you called me cute  
TG: ...  
TG: ...  
TG: ...  
EB: dave?  
TG: goddamn it egbert you cute asshole  
EB: awww love you too babe  
TG: B")  
EB: hee hee! now you're blushing too  
TG: shut up  
EB: i love you  
TG: i love you too


End file.
